Social and professional networking is a popular online activity and continues to grow, particularly on mobile devices. In order to perform online activities related to sharing information, users can register with a social networking service or the like, then enter personal or professional profile information at a mobile device such as a smartphone. The user can use search or location tracking features provided by the service to connect and engage in a communication with other mobile device users.